


Venus Ridens - The Devil's Due

by JadedPandaGirl



Series: Witchy Bussiness [20]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Banter, Collars, Dante is a magificent little shit, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pillow Talk, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shibari, Sub!Tess, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom!Dante, private exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedPandaGirl/pseuds/JadedPandaGirl
Summary: Dante may have enjoyed himself when he allowed Tess to tie him up to her bed and tease him half to death, but he still planned on giving her a taste of her own medicine. That time has come and he has planned his trap meticulously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Discord Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Discord+Server).



> "Panda, did you finish DMC5 yet?" 
> 
> I should have. 
> 
> But I was busy scrambling to finish some light-hearted porn that I had started before the game crushed my soul -- listen, I'm a writer and I can sense soul-destroying plot twists from three miles away. Which reminds me, NO SPOILERS FOR DMC5 IN THE COMMENTS, OK? 
> 
> Anyway, here's Dante exacting revenge on Tess for tying him up and dominating him some time ago. He's a nasty boi.

In retrospect, Tess Templar should perhaps have been more suspicious of Dante’s eagerness to gamble that day. He had rotten luck when it came to bets and games – or so he let everyone believe, because he was more than happy to play games with demons and every time came out the winner. The witch had a reputation of sorts, for always picking winning bets… or _almost_ always, anyway. At any rate, Tess thought she knew when to accept a challenge and when to smell a dud deal, but the devil hunter seemed to have a way of occasionally pulling the wool over her eyes.

She did not like to admit that her fondness for the handsome fool sometimes put her usual caution out to lunch.

She probably should’ve even sensed something was amiss when he bugged her to join him on a seemingly very simple extermination job. It was no exaggeration, he had hounded her until she had agreed. Normally, Dante asked for her assistance on a job for one of three reasons:

One, if he felt this was a job where they were going to need the numbers and then she was just one more on the ‘party list’ with Trish and Lady and maybe Nero. Those were mercifully, rare – because it usually meant that if they all had to pitch in, shit had officially hit the fan at least a day ago.

Two, if he suspected the presence of ‘spooks’, as he called the restless dead, and that was by far the most common reason. Dante never had issue with fighting demons but when it came to the dead, he (perhaps wisely) usually deferred to her expertise. Especially after that time he almost drowned in ectoplasm. Well, not _exactly_ drowned, but he smelled of mildew and death for days afterwards…

Three, and the likeliest scenario in this case, if he was _bored_ but still had to see a job through. Sure, there was always Lady and Trish but Dante insisted that unlike them, Tess did not boss him around about money or rushed him – much. Well, so he said, but all the same she was flattered that he sometimes just wanted her company.

Finding herself in such a situation, she pursed her lips as she surveyed their prospective hunting grounds: The large underground parking space of a condemned building, teeming with Assaults. They had made a nest in the dark space, piling refuse and debris into mounds among the cracked concrete pillars.

“Well? Whaddaya say, Twig? You on?” Dante drawled, hands in his pockets, idly rocking on his heels. “Whoever kills the most scaly freaks wins.”

Tess frowned and made a quick count of the demons skulking around the half-flooded space, not yet alerted to their presence, thanks to Tess’ concealment wards – she had wondered why he asked her to set one up until this conversation came up.

“Y’know you tend to _lose_ bets, don’t you?” she asked, counting about thirty of the ugly things.

He chuckled quietly and lazily stretched his arms over his head. “I’ve got a _pretty_ good feeling today, Twig.”

“What’s the payout?” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Dante’s lazy smile turned into a taunting little smirk. “Loser has to do what the winner says, for a whole day~” he said in a sort of schoolyard sing-song that made the redhead snort quietly.

“Jeez, what are we, five?” she chortled.

“Y’know I hate betting money,” he sighed.

“Because you consistently lose,” she snorted. But then she rested her elbow in her hand and tapped the side of her chin with a playful smile. “I suppose I could use some muscle on my next job… or someone to do some heavy lifting,” she chuckled.

Dante feigned a disappointed sigh and crossed his arms over his broad chest. “Really, Twig, that’s all? I’m disappointed.”

She shrugged. “Hey, I can always think of something worse.”

“We got a deal?” he asked her with an impish smile, craning down, closer to her height.

She had her own arms folded now and stared up at him with pursed lips… but a hint of a smile. “You’re on. Whoever kills more gets to boss the other around.”

“Shake on it, then, and _no takebacks,”_ he said, holding his hand out.

Tess quirked an eyebrow. _Awfully serious about this, isn’t he?_ _Cocky as ever… and maybe a little too confident,_ she thought. But she held her hand out and they pumped a firm handshake.

“Alright then, let’s get the party started,” he said with a toothy grin and crackled his knuckles.

“Don’t complain when I win,” she warned and with a snap of her fingers dispelled the concealment ward that allowed them to have their little conversation undetected by the Assaults. She then proceeded to curl her fingers at her lips and whistled loudly to get their attention, making Dante laugh.

The response was immediate. Every single Assault froze and like prairie dogs, stuck their heads up and looked around for the source of the disturbance, before launching themselves at them both with primal screeches. Thus began the combat and the countdown.

“There’s two for me!” Dante called, neatly slicing a second lizard’s head off.

“Three here!” Tess responded, setting another demon alight after catching it in a circle of binding.

“Four—no, five! I’m catching up~” he crooned and shot a demon’s head to pieces.

The witch chuckled and plunged her dagger into an Assault’s skull after immobilizing it. “I’m at five, you’re moving crates of booze at my job tonight!”

“Seven! Gettin’ tired yet, Twig?” Dante laughed, sailing over an Assault that tried to rush him, and pointing his guns downwards and shooting a storm of bullets at it.

The witch destroyed another demon with a blast of fire. “Eight! You wish! I’m just getting my workout in!”

He chuckled and cut another demon apart with a few deft swings of the blade. “Ten! Watch out, Twig, we’re runnin’ outta lizards!”

“Eleven! Just means the job’s getting done!” She caught two Assaults in binding circles and set them on fire before killing them with hexes.

Dante pinned an Assault into a wall with a thunderous stinger blow, nearly punching the demon into the crumbling concrete. “Twelve!”

They were neck and neck now, and Tess closed in on the last Assault as it rushed for her. She lured it to a dry patch of floor and scorched a seal on the concrete just as the Assault stepped on it, immobilizing it. She set it on fire with a flick of the wrist and prepared to finish it off with a heavy-handed blow when Rebellion came twirling out of nowhere, impaling the demon below the head and knocking it back, pinning it to a nearby column with enough force to sever the head from the body with a crunch.

“He shoots, he scores!” Dante laughed from behind her as Tess stared at her stolen kill with her jaw sagged and her hand frozen mid-motion. “And that’s thirteen! I think I win, Twig,” he chuckled, standing over her.

She whipped around and swatted him, none too gently, on the arm, making him flinch away from her with a veritable shit-eating grin. “Like hell you are! I had that little shit!” she yelled in protest. “That’s…that’s a kill-steal!”

He held his arms up to deflect any further blows, still grinning. “Well that’s too bad! First come, first serve! Don’t be such a sore loser, Twig.”

“I’m not being a sore loser; that was blatant cheating!” she fumed, folding her arms and turning away from him, irritated that she was _pouting_.

He just clicked his tongue and retrieved Rebellion while she stood and sulked, then walked back at her, attempting to get an arm around her shoulders but she shrugged and shuffled backwards… and that’s how he herded her against another pillar. He braced his arm against the concrete as he towered over her and grinned.

“I hope you’re not thinking of getting out of our little bet,” he said smugly. “I did warn ya, no takebacks.”

She still sulked up at him from under her eyebrows, with her arms folded. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what is it you want?”

His smug grin transitioned surprisingly smoothly to a confident, even suave smile, as though his cockiness had run its course. He stooped a bit to her height, almost booping noses with her as if he was going to kiss her and then spoke quietly beside her ear.

“I would like you… to come to my place and do _whatever_ I say for a whole evening,” he purred. “I’ll make it worth your time.”

Tess froze. “Whatever…?” she echoed hesitantly.

She couldn’t see his face but she could hear his grin. “ _Anything_ I say. Anything I want. In short, I want you at my mercy, Twig. For the whole evening. I’m sure you’re getting my drift.”

Oh she did, she got it just fine. She blinked and shut her mouth, staring ahead of her blankly, trying to process the whole thing. This… was not a coincidence.

“What’s it gonna be?” he said quietly.

Tess’ lips rolled in and then her teeth caught her bottom lip in hesitation. She said nothing and Dante seemed to hesitate as well as his weight shifted from one leg to another.

“If you’re not comfortable—“ he began.

“Okay,” she said.

Dante paused and blinked. Then his smile returned and he moved, pressing his forehead to hers. “You sure? I won’t be going easy on ya… I did promise ya after you tied me up.”

“I’m aware,” she said softly, but then craned her neck to look up, making him pull away a little. “But I can’t tonight. I have work and don’t want to show up tired.”

He chuckled quietly. “How thoughtful of you. No, I get what you mean, you’re cranky when you’re tired.”

She rolled her eyes at him briefly. “So, Thursday?” she suggested.

“Thursday’s perfect,” he said and brought his free hand up to softly drag his forefingers along her jawline and lift her chin a bit. “Gives me time to plan,” he said quietly and leaned in.

“Oh no,” she said flatly. “You’re plotting. Woe is me.”

He scoffed at her. “Hope you’re still crackin’ jokes by the time I’m done with ya,” he sighed and kissed her.

It was a short kiss before she pushed him back and dodged under his arm with a little smirk. “Well, better get going and plan Thursday’s itinerary, shouldn’t you?” she teased, back-stepping away from him towards the exit. “I’m sure you’ve got all sorts of evil ideas about what you’ll do to me.”

His grin turned impish and he followed at a leisurely pace with his hands in his pockets. “You have no idea, Twig,” he said ominously.

“I am shivering in my boots,” she teased, then stuck her tongue out at him before whirling around to fairly _skip_ towards her car. “Better live up to the hype, Romeo. See ya Thrusday night! Nine-ish sound good?”

“It’s a date,” he drawled, stopping beside his bike and watching her wave at him cheekily as she got into the driver’s seat of her Roadrunner.

As she started her car, she watched him stand there, looking strangely… smooth? Confident? _Evil?_ That should have been her cue that Dante had, in fact, already been plotting this little escapade (whatever it was) for quite some time now and that she took the bait, hook, line and sinker. Maybe it was, actually, and she simply chose to take the bait because, again, her fondness for the dork made her susceptible to his antics.

That did not, however, mean she would be taking whatever he was plotting lying down. No sir, she was well-aware by now that as much of an effect Dante had on her, she too had an effect on him. She was going to give the goddamn son of Sparda something to sweat about even as he lorded over her.

But first, she needed to completely empty her Thursday schedule.

And quite possibly Friday, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante finds that he does not got this.

On Thursday evening, Dante stepped out of what felt like the most invasive shower of his life and towel-dried his hair absently for so long that by the time he pulled the towel off and glanced in the mirror, he looked like poodle that had been through the entire spin cycle on high. He’d given up trying to do anything in particular with his hair _years_ ago and saw no point in starting now, but he still finger-combed his silvery locks in frustration, succeeding at last in achieving a look that made him look like he’d just rolled out of bed.

Then he groaned at himself, bracing against his bathroom sink. Why was he fussing so much _today_? This was no first date; Tess had seen him at his absolute worst-looking, so it felt weird to be putting so much effort in this…

 _Actually,_ he wondered, _what do I even call this? A booty call? A fuck date?_ It sorta felt a special enough evening to warrant it.

Okay, so part of his fussing might’ve been that he was trying to live up to the hype of his implied evil scheme, which honestly had to measure up to the amount of plotting she’d done when she tied him up and teased him half to death. He rolled his shoulders to fight off the urge to sigh wistfully at the memory and left the bathroom for his room to change. She’d gotten him good, that day, and he did not regret the experiment. But now he felt the pressure to deliver just a good an evening and although he’d planned and prepared, he couldn’t help but feel distracted.

Doubt clung at the edges of his mind; should he have been more explicit? He felt like it would’ve come off as weird if he’d outright told her he wanted to tie her up in turn (among _other_ things) but she seemed to have caught his meaning immediately. No, he shouldn’t doubt her, she was always far too sharp and he was quite sure that even if she had conceded to submit to the bet, she wasn’t gonna take it lying down.

That made him smile, actually, as he pulled on his jeans. He always liked that about Tess; she could keep him on his toes and might’ve been the biggest contribution as to why he was more than a little enamored with the redhead. Always keeping him guessing. Which… was what had really made his planning that evening’s ‘courses’ harder; he wanted to surprise her and be able to build up in her the kind of anticipation she had created in him – more, even.

He sighed and glanced at the clock on his nightstand for what felt like the hundredth time as he pulled on the shirt he’d gotten meticulously cleaned – maybe he should start doing this more often, rather than rely just on the cheap laundromat down the road. The crisp, pressed cotton felt nice against his skin. He wished he had gone on some small-time job before this, to blow some tension off by shooting down demons but alas, the week had remained blissfully quiet and uneventful. Right now even a _run_ might’ve helped and he wasn’t even the ‘runner’ type. He tucked his shirt into his jeans and then hesitated over the buttons.

“Yeah, no,” he muttered to himself as he experimented with three buttons undone. “I’m not trying to be fuckin’ Fabio here,” he assured himself, settling on two as just the right amount of visible chest for an evening like this.

As tempting as it’d be to look like the cover of a dime-store romance novel… he had a feeling she’d just laugh at him and this was not a laughing matter, darn it. She was coming here to get seduced! _Properly!_ He nodded decisively to himself as he rolled back the sleeves of the white shirt to his elbows, trying to make it look a little spontaneous. Unpretentious. Smooth.

Again, he groaned at himself for fussing and then looked about his bedroom. Yeah, this looked fine. He stepped out onto the landing overlooking the office and then trundled down the stairs thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his neck and flicked on the lights at the bottom. He felt confident enough that he’d been able to keep Lady, Trish and even Nero away for most of the day, hopefully even tomorrow. The latter was easy enough, just pass him a job that took him way off and make it sound important while he’d allegedly handle another. The ladies had been a bit harder to shoo away – Lady had actually caught on and wouldn’t budge until he bribed her with paying for her and Trish’s accommodations at the job location. He couldn’t do anything to stop their knowing smirks but whatever, it was none of their business.

He grumbled quietly to himself about how a quiet evening in his own damn office with his favorite red-head was costing him so much damn money. He paced over to his desk restlessly and almost absently swept some saucy magazines off it and into a drawer, taking a moment to double-check the ‘supplies’ for that evening. Almost as an after-thought, he picked up his mother’s portrait with an embarrassed smile.

“Sorry mom,” he muttered, putting her picture away in a top drawer. “Better not be around to see what a nasty boy your son is…” 

He was startled out of his reverie by a calm knocking on his door. He hissed at himself quietly for getting startled and strode over to the door, with one last comb of his fingers through his hair. Exactly one person knocked on his door patiently these days. Wow, why was his stomach feeling tied into knots? He could just make out her silhouette through the opaque glass panes of his office doors.

He breathed out as his hand fell on the doorknob. _I got this,_ he thought. _I’m gonna be cool, I’m gonna be casual and confident and I’m gonna seduce the heck outta the Twig--_

He had to force himself to open the door slowly, casually.

“Evenin’, Twig,” he crooned confidently, then his tone fell away as he took in the sight of her. “I hope you’re ready for our little… deal…”

_I do not got this._

“Hey,” Tess said softly, smiling up at him cryptically.

“H-hi,” he managed, feeling like maybe half the English language had been surgically removed from his head.

His eyes travelled from her face down to the narrow shoulders clad in an inconspicuous charcoal pea coat that matched what he could see of her little black dress – it struck that perfect balance between coquettishly classy and damn right provocative, the generous hem stopping just at the thighs. It paired very well with some dark nylon stockings that were just the right amount of sheer to be a tease – he could faintly see some of her freckles. The dress had a neckline that held Dante’s gaze long enough that she had to bring him back to reality with a chuckle.

“You wanna invite me in or is everyone getting a front row seat?” she giggled.

“Yeah, come in,” he said sheepishly and stepped aside for her. He caught scent of her body wash as she sailed past him and sighed silently. Apples, fresh and crisp. 

“Ooh, locking me in so I don’t escape?” she joked as he turned the key in the front door’s lock.

“More like locking everyone else _out_ ,” he groused. “Last thing I need is someone barging in, yelling about demons…” he added and emphatically shut off the storefront’s neon sign too.

He saw her grinning impishly in the cozy light of the office when he turned around. “Gonna really need the privacy, aren’t we?”

He stalked up to her with a tart smile, rallying his wits. “You know it. Here, let me take your coat.”

“Already set on getting me naked,” she chuckled and shrugged out of it as he eased it off her shoulders. “Thank you.”

Dante smiled; under the coat she was wearing a pretty, jade green bolero that was somewhat sheer with intricate floral patterns embroidered in dark green silk. As she turned to face him again, he also finally noticed her dress had a delicate geometric pattern border in stark white around the hem that drew his eye to her legs and… were those _kitties?_ Her nylons had darker calves and he realized that the top of the darker halves were cheeky little kitty faces.  

Damn her legs looked great in nylon stockings. He quietly gulped down a comment and expertly tossed her coat onto one of the pegs of his coat-hanger, landing it right next to one of his red dusters.

Her entire outfit was cheeky. She was literally a cat taunting a dog for the heck of it. Well, if that’s how she wanted to play…

“So how’s this going to play out?” she asked innocently, grinning at him.

His eyes lingered just momentarily at the wide velvet choker around her neck and he smiled briefly, then wandered over towards the small fridge near his desk. “Well unlike you, missy, I’m not gonna just divebomb you into bed. Want a drink?”

“Yeah, sure,” she chortled and followed him towards the couch.

He pretended to be rummaging through the fridge as he peeked over the door to watch her saunter over. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, frowning at her surroundings and then made herself comfortable on the far end of the maroon couch – did she notice he’d tidied up a little? Her curious but approving smile said yes.

“Just don’t accuse me of trying to get you drunk,” he warned, handing her a nice chilled bottle of hard cider.

“You’re bribing me with my favorite stuff though,” she said, accepting the opened bottle.

“Gotta sweeten the deal for ya a bit before I start tellin’ ya what to do,” he chuckled, taking a swig of his own chilled beer.

She actually crossed her legs daintily as she settled into the cushion to drink and he found himself staring at the cheeky kitties on her nylons. “As much as I appreciate the goofy look on your face, you’re dressed pretty nice today too,” she said grinning at him. “Jeans look good on you.”

He blinked and scoffed, glancing away momentarily at the compliment. “Was I starin’ that much?”

Tess just kept grinning. “Please, you’re already undressing me in your head.”

He leaned against his desk across her. “Is that really so bad?”

“No, not really, considering what I expect to happen soon,” she mused, sipping more cider and Dante watched in quiet fascination as she delicately licked a drop of the sweet alcoholic beverage from her lips.

“Been thinking about it, have ya?” he ventured, eyes narrowing a little like a cat.

“What can I say, we’ve already established that anticipation makes these things more interesting,” she shrugged, then her smile took a taunting look. “What about you? Got your wicked plans all in order?”

His smile widened. Oh how she liked to tease him. “Heh, don’t you talk about wicked plans, Twig, being wicked’s your specialty, after all.”

Yes, that would do for an answer. No need to let her know how _much_ he’d been thinking of today over the last couple of days.

“I seem to recall you enjoyed my wicked plans,” she tutted back after another sip of cider. “By the way, you’re _sure_ nobody’s gonna walk in on us, right? I don’t wanna be in the middle of some hanky-panky just for Nero to barge in, that kid doesn’t knock.”

Dante scoffed. “Nah, I had Morrison give him a job that’ll keep him busy for a couple of days and Lady and Trish are off on one of their gigs… we should be fine,” he sighed, drinking some more beer.

“Wow, this is a multi-layered operation, huh?” she chuckled after a sip.

He almost pointed at her with the bottle. “Hey, I’ve got ya at my mercy for an evening, damn right I’m gonna make sure nobody interrupts.”

Her mirth at his comments made him happy. She knew him enough by now that she read past the veneer of cockiness in his statements. So he was comfortable dropping it now.

“So… you trust me on this, right Twig?” he asked gently.

He knew he was asking for a lot. Surrendering control had been difficult for him, when she asked him to. But he’d trusted her to do right by him and never once in that little game had he felt _forced_ to submit. He wanted her to feel just as safe and in control as he had – by giving it up to his discretion. He had tried all day to avoid thinking about it but deep down he knew this might be more difficult for her than it had been for him.

This had never been _really_ about payback. Well…maybe a _bit_. But he had always had certain fantasies, certain desires that occasionally made him feel uncomfortable. He always did like being domineering in bed but some of his urges felt a bit… wrong. A step too far over his own morals. But Tess had shown him there were ways to play those fantasies out safely. And damn if he didn’t want to indulge and share them with her in a way that didn’t endanger either of them.

She sipped some more cider and looked at him, her smirk shrinking to a sweeter smile. “Yeah. I mean, I trust you with heavier things already and I think… we both know each other enough by now to know where to stop.”

He let go of a breath he hadn’t quite been aware he was holding. He pushed off the desk and paced up to her, then crouched down closer to her eye level. “I just want you to be sure, babe. ‘Cuz… I know what happened when someone took control away from ya.”

He reached out and allowed his fingers to ghost her jaw and settle at cupping the side of her face, pressing against the choker. His thumb caressed her cheek absently. She leaned into his hand and smiled. He hated thinking about what was under the choker, the physical reminder of what had happened when someone made a slave out of her. But he liked knowing he could touch her neck without making her flinch because she trusted him.

“I know you do. That’s why I’m comfortable with _you_ doing it,” she confessed. “You get it.”

His smile warmed. “I’m glad about that, Twig.”

He glanced down at her now empty bottle. “Here, I’ll get that. Meantime, you ah… got a safe word, right?”

Tess giggled. “Aha, learned our lesson, did we? Mr.My-Safe-Word-Is-Safe-Word?”

He smiled tartly and stood straight, carrying their empty bottles to the trash behind the mini bar. “It’s a perfectly good safe word, Twig. I’m taking a page from your book and we’re doing this right.”

He heard her light laughter as he tossed the bottles into the bin and smiled.

“I’ve got one alright. You’ll love it,” she declared as he walked back to her.

“Let’s hear it.”

She leaned forward on the couch, hands on either side of her, with a smug look. “ _Olives._ ”

Dante stared at her and blinked. She was kidding… oh, no wait. She was serious; dead serious. It was dumb and yet… brilliant? It was very her. He fixed her with a deadpan look. “Really.”

Tess giggled. “It has to be something that’ll get your attention! You make a hilarious face whenever olives are even mentioned.” Then she leaned back and batted her eyelashes at him innocently. “This guarantees you’ll pay attention even when my mouth’s… _occupied_.”

Dante almost shivered at the way she said that, trying not to think too hard about Tess’ potential muffled moans.

“Can’t argue with that,” he said, then smiled evily. “I’ll find some ways to keep your pretty little mouth busy. Now… shall we start this evening, Tess? Remember, you do _everything_ I say.”

He held out his hand for her and she reached out and took it, letting him pull her up and off the couch.

“I think we should,” she said, smirking. “Well then, I’m at your command.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess says the magic word and Dante is fucked.

So this was it. Dante just stood there, with her hand in his, planning his next move. He had to be frank with himself, the hardest part of this plan was sticking to it; not sweeping her up and just carrying her to bed. Initially, he’d intended to be a bit mean, play around like some high school kid given his dad’s credit card and free reign. But somehow, wild abandon just didn’t feel right for this.

Tess said she was at his command, this beautiful, smart and funny redhead who had the wit and temperament to get a rise out of him in the best way possible. She was not here to play silly games.

“So how come I don’t see you dressed up like this more often?” he asked her playfully.

“Well, I rarely get the chance to dress up a bit without worrying about demons crashing the party,” she replied mirthfully.

“C’mon, you could blow up a whole mess of demons in this and not even get it dirty, I know you,” he scoffed, walking around her slowly. “No, stay still,” he added as she made to look over her shoulder at him as he circled her. “Yeah, that green really matches your eyes.”

Tess chuckled. “Thanks? I didn’t realize I came here today to get my fashion sense complimented.”

“I appreciate the finer things in life, and that includes a good fashion sense – ‘specially when it’s for my benefit,” he mused, allowing his gaze to follow the way her dress accentuated the fullness of her hips. “You know I’m gonna lay you bare and you still dressed yourself up for me,” he chuckled. “What can I say, I’m flattered.”

He was more than a little pleased at her shy snicker and the way her head tilted down with her shoulders shrugging cheekily.

“So… first order of the evening,” he said, stepping up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back against his chest softly. “I want you to be _completely and fully honest_ , can you do that?”

“Yes,” she answered after a moment.

He slid his hands down her arms, took her hand and slowly spun her around as he stooped until they were face to face.

“You gonna play along with me?” he asked. “Do everything I say?”

Her eyes as she stared up at him were so clear, so green, flattered by her pale skin and the sprinkling of freckles across her face. “Yes.”

He leaned in closer, until he could smell the sweetness of her lip balm and tilted her chin upwards with gentle fingers. “Are you going to be a good girl for me, _princess_?”

He watched her pupils dilate and her eyes widen subtly at the way that word rolled off his tongue. He hadn’t even thought about it; of all the pet names he could’ve given her, that was the only one that really suited her, in his mind. Calling her ‘kitten’ would’ve been demeaning to her power and the respect he had for it. ‘Vixen’ was not her style. ‘Pet’ would be implying he didn’t take her seriously. But ‘princess’…

Oh yes, she was a princess alright, a queen even, but where’s the fun in that? And like every self-respecting rogue, he’d be ravishing his princess soon enough.   

He nearly sighed at the way her very kissable lips parted to speak. “Yes.”

“Perfect,” he muttered.

He stooped a little and cupping his hand behind her neck, drew her into a kiss – a very possessive, hungry kiss. It pried her lips apart allowing his tongue to reach for hers and his hand grabbed hers as it came up to get some purchase, with her other arm pinned against him. _Well now,_ he thought, _what’s this?_ as a light sweetness tickled his senses and he was all too happy to pursue it. When he let go, she gasped as if emerging from an ocean and stared up at him a little dazed. He just licked his lips unashamedly.

“Mm… strawberries,” he said with practiced wickedness. “I never thought I’d be so grateful for edible lip balm.”

She snorted a little, then almost jumped when he hooked his thumbs into the bolero and started to tug it off her slowly.

“But as sweet as that is, princess, that’s not why you’re here,” he purred. “So if you’d be so kind... I’d like to watch you unwrap yourself.”

He watched her eyebrows creep upwards and her lips part as he blatantly asked her for a show.

“Are you suggesting I’m a present?” she asked with a smirk but shrugged out of the bolero as he helped her remove it, tossed it onto his desk.

“Or candy,” he said with a grin. “Mm, let me get you started.”

He reached around her back, one hand trailing over her butt and the other finding the expertly concealed zipper to the back of her dress. He sighed silently, getting a cute shiver from her as his breath tickled her ear and pulled the zipper down torturously slow.

“A-Are you going to eat me?” she said, and he could tell she was annoyed at the slight quaver of her own voice. 

“All in good time, princess,” he rumbled and tugged the zipper down to its end. From where he stood he could see the creamy expanse of her back and got a peek at something black and lacy at her midsection.

He let go of her, smiling cryptically and stepped back to seat himself on the couch with a soft whine of springs. He settled there luxuriously, crossing an ankle over his knee and braced his elbow on the armrest as if he were a grand art critic settling in to study a masterpiece at a museum. She stared down at him for a moment and then smiled slyly.

“By the way…” she mused. “Do you know why I suggested today?”

He was taken a little aback from her question and blinked. “Enlighten me.”

Instead of saying anything, she turned her back at him and started to slink out of the dress. He watched as she slid her arms out of the dress, stretched and then hooked her thumbs into the dress and started to hum as her hips started swaying softly in tune and when he realized what she was humming, he almost shot up from the couch.

“Happy birthday… to you~ Happy birthday… to you~ Happy birthday, dear Dante~” she warbled, inching the dress down slowly over her ass and then down her swaying hips, passing over an ensemble of black and purple lace and silk lingerie that could kill a lesser man at twenty paces. “Happy birthday… to… _you_ ,” she purred as she stepped out of the dress with demure little clicks of her heels on the hardwood.

So much for her promise to be a good girl! There were ribbons holding the silk and lace bustier together, tied in the back in neat little _bows_ , also found on the panties and even decorating her garters trailing down from a garter belt around her hips. She had _gift wrapped_ herself, on his freakin’ birthday – which he’d gone and _forgotten!_

He was painfully aware that he had a hungry, almost stupefied look on his face and his jaw hung open slightly. _That’s it,_ he thought. _I’m fucked. Super fucked. More fucked than if every demon I’ve ever killed came back to bite me in the ass. I’m pretty sure I can’t live without this woman now because it’d be **mind-numbingly boring** without her._

He was actually okay with that.

She turned around, depositing her dress on the couch near him and gave him a clear view of her ensemble. The sheer, cheeky kitty stockings ended tauntingly mid-thigh, held in place by silk straps that were matched so perfectly with her panties as to appear to be one piece. They complimented her pretty bustier, all silk and sheer lace that left very, very little to the imagination, paired with a similarly revealing pair of panties that suited her perky bottom perfectly. In short, she was a goddamn wet dream in heels and under other circumstances, Dante would’ve given in to his instincts and scooped her up to go divebomb her into bed and just eat her up.

He took a deep breath.

“Fancy your birthday present?” she asked cheekily, bending at the waist to coquettishly put her hands on her knees.

“Very,” he said and stood up deliberately slowly. “Haven’t celebrated it in so long and I feel like I got all my presents at once. How exactly did you deduce it was my birthday? I don’t recall telling you,” he asked, amused.

“It may have had something to do with inscrutable paperwork and involved bribes in tangerines,” she said coyly as he towered over her.

He scoffed. “Roy needs a talking to about loyalty,” Dante sighed, slipping his index finger under the strap of her bra to rub the soft silk between his fingers. “You can’t be conspiring with your damn cat all the time against me.”

Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she smiled up at him, lacing her fingers behind her back coyly. “Are you going to be punishing me, then?”

He smirked down at her. “I think I ought to, princess.”

“Oh please, no,” Tess said in a flat, teasing plead. “Have mercy on me.”

“Mercy already?” Dante said, tracing his fingers from the strap of her bra up to her chin and flicking it upwards. “I haven’t even gotten started. And in fact, I _do_ plan on getting you to beg.”

“I look forward to seeing how you achieve that,” she dared.

His fingers moved to her neck and he hooked his index finger into the pretty velvet choker around her neck, admiring how the light reflected off a jade teardrop affixed to it. He noted the subtle hunch of her shoulders and felt her swallow somewhat nervously. _Now_ he was starting to strike a nerve. This right here was his favorite privilege, touching what she denied to everyone else.

“Better sort this out then,” he said. “It’s pretty… but won’t do for today.”

He reached back and found the ribbon fastening it to her neck, pulling it free and removing the choker with a tug. He felt his gaze soften as it fell on the scar circling her neck. Seeing it always made his heart ache a little, knowing how she got it and how he was involved.

“Why’s that?” she asked, and he noticed with satisfaction that her voice was not as even as she probably would have wanted it to be.

“I don’t see why I should tell you,” he said with a smirk and deposited the choker onto the couch with the dress.

He couldn’t contain himself further and leaned down, pressing his lips on her shoulder and kissing along her skin towards the scar, smiling as his stubble tickled her skin and he approached her neck. He heard her squeak out a little noise as his lips started to nibble on the skin, kissing along the scar and she jumped when his teeth grazed it gently. She stifled a little moan as he pressed against her and his mouth got more persistent. He suckled on her skin and then bit down, getting another hiss as she inhaled sharply.

“D-Dante—“ she stammered as he held her in place, intent on leaving as many love bites on her neck as he could.

He ignored her and leisurely forced her to tilt her head back as he moved to the other side of her neck, still tormenting her skin with soft bites and kisses. He stopped with his lips over her heartbeat and he could feel her tension and anticipation in the rapid thrum. He herded her back against the desk and then suddenly reached down, wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her on it, getting another squeak out of her as she reached out and grabbed onto his shoulders.

“Now, now, princess, scared? I don’t recall saying you could throw yourself at me like this,” he purred as he sat her down on the table. “I’m not about to let you fall.”

“R-Right…” she quavered, and he was happy to find her flustered and slightly red-faced.

“Now… be a good girl and keep your hands behind your back,” he ordered.

She blinked. “Eh? Why?”

“Because I said so.”

He dipped his head to her chest, kissing down from her collarbone to her chest, and she yelped as he nipped her, leaving a pretty little love bite right on the top of her breast. She did keep her hands behind her back and he ran his hands up her arms to her back where he tugged at the ribbons holding her bustier together, loosening them as he soothed the love bite on her chest. He suddenly reached up and dragged the straps of her bustier down her arms and then pulled the whole thing right off her, tossing it casually aside.

To his great mirth and interest, her arm came up to hide her modesty, such as it was. He chuckled and tutted at her. “Didn’t I tell you to keep your hands behind your back?” he admonished slyly, teasingly dragging the backs of his knuckles along her arm.

She narrowed her eyes at him briefly as she let out a shaky breath. Then her arm yielded at the touch of his fingers as they ghosted along her arm and she let it drop away from her chest, tucking it behind her back obediently. Needless to say, he allowed himself the luxury of shamelessly ogling, appreciating the sight of her pert breasts, with freckles cascading all the way down into her valley.

“Like what you see, huh?” she ventured.

“Very,” he admitted, making her tense as his hands slid up her sides to cup her breasts. “I always appreciate seeing you naked, princess, but it’s cuter when you’re flustered.”

And she did in fact shiver and almost bring her hands up to her chest again as he squeezed her breasts gently, dragging his thumbs up and over her nipples, enjoying the soft yield of her little handfuls. He chuckled down at her.

“Ah, trouble keeping your hands off, have you?” he said. “I think we need to take care of that.”

“R-really…?” she squeaked.

He brought his finger to her lips. “Shh… I want you to stay here for a moment.”

Tess blinked at him as he left a parting kiss on her cheek with a last squeeze of her breasts, withdrawing his hands almost reluctantly from her.

“ _Stay_ ,” he emphasized cheekily, smiling at her little scowl as he stepped back away from her and she almost spitefully brought her hands up to her chest.

He chuckled and stepped to the other side his desk, unlocking a drawer and pulling out a modest-looking box. He glanced up and his grin widened to see her watching him like a cat over her shoulder, while her hands squished her breasts together provocatively. He just let out an exaggerated sigh.

“I see how it is, princess,” he drawled. “Can’t keep your hands to yourself. Not being a very good girl, I’m afraid. I really do have to punish you.”

She shrugged defensively, staring at him and the box he carried inquisitively. He stalked back to her like a panther and set the box down beside her – it sounded wooden, with a polished lacquer surface in dusty black.

“We’re gonna start with the most important part,” he purred, holding his hands out to help her off the desk and set her down in front of him.

He still trapped her against the desk, with each hand on either side of her as his knee boldly pushed between her legs.

“I appreciate you gift-wrapping yourself for me. Makes me glad I thought of getting _you_ something too,” he said and flipped the box’s lid open.

“You… did?” she blinked and then stared at the box.

Dante smiled indulgently as her eyes widened when he lifted the collar out of the box. It was beautiful in its simplicity, really; black leather with a plum-colored trim and polished chrome rings on the front and sides, the buckle decorated in an elegant floral filigree pattern. As he hefted it in his hand the black velvet padded lining felt soft and pliable – it ought to be comfortable and luxurious against her skin.

“Th-that’s for me?” she whispered, staring at it wide eyed.

Dante watched her chew on her lip a little nervously, even as her eyes filled with fascination and her hand creeped from her chest to her neck.

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed and then suddenly pulled her against his chest with his free hand and rested his chin on her head. “I… know that I said you had to do anything I wanted. But I won’t force you wear it if you don’t want to.”

She said nothing for a few moments and he felt her breathing against his neck.

“P-put it on me,” she said.

His senses snapped to full alertness. He almost held his breath. If he really did get her to wear it and say the word he wanted to hear the most… he might have problems controlling himself. He fought off the rise of an unwanted growl in his voice as he spoke again.

“You sure?”

She pushed away from him, looked up and all but presented her neck to him.

“Put it on me,” she said. “I did promise… _anything you said_.”

Dante gulped; that deep, dark gleam in her eyes threatened to upset his careful plan. Before he could have second thoughts, he opened the collar and fastened it around her neck. He ran his finger around the inside, making sure it wasn’t too tight.

“Hey, this is an actual order princess, don’t try to be stubborn. If it’s too tight or you don’t feel okay, _you tell me,_ got it?” he said sternly. “You breathing ok?”

“Mhm, it’s fine,” she blurted out and he noticed with amusement that her face was now very red.

“Good,” he affirmed and then hooked his finger into the front ring of the collar and tugged her closer. “Now… what do you think follows now, princess?” he purred.

The action had an immediate effect on her that Dante was not expecting. Her eyes went wide and she seemed to shiver from head to toe. For a moment he worried she might’ve been getting scared but then he felt her buck against his leg, pushed between hers, pressing against him and her hands gripped his shirt.

“W-will you… punish me… _master?”_ she squeaked out and Dante let out a strangled little hiss that surprised her before he grabbed her into a hug, pressing her against his chest as he fought to master himself.

“Eager, aren’t you…” he ground out between grit teeth that were feeling very sharp all of a sudden.  

He needed a moment – holy heck, did he _ever_ need a long moment and a very cold glass of water. Just hearing that word roll off her tongue, in that manner… boy, did that wake up a sleeping demon, as it were. He had had so many damn fantasies about this, her calling him that… so many private thoughts and wants, all of them forced back for fear of scaring her. To have it realized this beautifully was threatening to blow away his restraint. And knowing her, she probably knew what she had awakened. So he _owed_ it to her to stay in control. He tucked his nose into her hair and sighed, then chuckled ruefully at himself.

He let go and found her staring almost dazedly into his chest with her face still red. Yeah, she knew the effect that word had on him. He almost snorted at her but instead put his hands on her shoulders.

“I’ll have to insist you keep calling me that, princess,” he purred. “I almost forgot the other thing I have for you.”

He retrieved from the box a leash, of the same beautiful black leather, stitched with plum thread and embossed all along its length with a carefully designed pattern of interlacing knots, and a polished chrome clasp. He fastened it to the ring of her collar, getting a surprised yelp from her. He wrapped the leash around his hand once, the leather creaking satisfyingly against his hand and gave it a gentle tug as he took a step backwards, and she stepped right forward obediently, looking somewhat mesmerized.

“Penny for your thoughts, princess,” he said.

She stared at the leash. “This… this is custom made…?”

Dante raised an eyebrow and gave the leash another little tug, a bit more abruptly. “Pardon?”

She actually smiled tartly. “Is this custom made, _master?_ For me?”

He grinned. “Of course. I’d never settle for any old collar from a pet shop for you,” he said calmly. “The guys I get my coats from do custom orders. Couldn’t resist.”

“I’m flattered,” Tess said, finding a bit of her usual feistiness again and Dante savoured it, even as he led her along carefully. “S-so what now?”

“First of all, I think you ought to finish undressing,” he said, drawing his large chair from behind his desk.

He settled into the large oaken seat like a king in his throne, rested his elbow on the desk and propped his chin on his fist lazily. “Oh but… leave the stockings and the garters.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked a bit. “Certainly, master,” she purred and obediently pulled loose the ribbons holding her panties together, carefully ridding herself of the last of her modesty.

Dante exhaled through his nose and his eyes narrowed like a pleased cat. He could tell she was already quite aroused by the way her thighs rubbed together and… yes, there was that titillating, barely visible glisten of wetness to her sex. And of course, thank the universe for small blessings of the half-demon nature, he could sense it. He smiled, seeing an opportunity.

“So, what shall I do with you, my naughty little princess?” he drawled.

“Well, it’s your call, isn’t it, master,” she snickered, and got a little tug of the leash again.

“In that case, come here,” he said, tugging her closer again until she stood right in front of him.

He gave in to the urge to touch her again, hand dragging from her waist to her stomach, fingers ghosting ever so closer to her trimmed sex as he watched her get increasingly tenser and even started to tremble, arching into his touch with her eyes half-closing and her lips parted…

So he pulled his hand away just before he touched her where she sorely wanted him to, getting a small whine from her and instead made her bend down closer, drawing her in with the leash.

“On your knees princess… I need to know you’re willing to make amends,” he said firmly.

He watched her lip catch between her teeth hesitantly and then complied, lowering herself onto the floor between his legs and her hands settled on his thighs. He watched her squirm as she settled her plush ass on her ankles.

“How may I repent, master?” she purred.

“Well since your impertinent little display has me rather uncomfortably excited, perhaps you should take care of that,” he mused, aware his smile was like the big bad wolf’s when he gobbled up little red riding hood. “Wouldn’t do to be antsy while I’m playing with you.”  

He watched her lips curl into a smile with immense satisfaction and almost sighed as he watched them move to form the words that were becoming increasingly the hottest thing he’d ever heard her say: “As you wish, master.”

Her hands dragged along his thighs to find his belt buckle and she busied herself with unfastening the heavy ornament. She was almost reverent in the way she undid his jeans, tugging the zipper down slowly. He exhaled quietly through his nose to suppress a low thrum of satisfaction that wanted to bubble out of him at the feel of her hands over the bulge that had steadily formed in his black briefs.

Her cheeky display had really gotten him quite more excited than he’d calculated. Some people were gifted with immense patience and a love for a slow and steady build-up that could take a while to get to. Dante lamented that he was not such a person. He was a hedonist through and through and he was not very good at putting off satisfying his desires, unless otherwise compelled. He was, after all, a half-demon and demons are creatures of the moment and of instinct.

He tightened his hand around the leash a little at her stifled giggle when she coaxed his shaft from between the folds of his briefs. He was quite hard and he hissed lowly at the feel of her warm hands on him. She stroked him a few times with both hands and then her lips touched his tip, sending a shiver of delight down his spine. Her lips were soft and yet hot and he felt them kiss up and down his length with slow, deliberate care. Now and then her tongue would tease his tip or brush between her lips to leave a little line of saliva along his skin. He tried not to squirm in anticipation and impatiently gave the leash a little warning tug. He finally let out a drawn, satisfied sigh when her lips parted and enveloped him in a warm, silky embrace.

He let his head tilt back against the chair and from half-lidded eyes watched her work. Her mouth moved expertly along his length without hurry, her tongue undulating against his skin as she moved, up and down in a hypnotic manner, gradually descending further and further down.

“That’s it… good girl…” he purred quietly.

His hand languidly came up to rest on Tess’ head, fingers combing through her soft red locks, diligently brushing them back so he could observe her better. Her eyes were shut; always a very tactile person, she often savoured her sense of touch and using her hands on him and this gave him an evil little idea for later. He almost jumped up from his seat as her hand slipped under his balls to gently roll them in her hand as she continued, taking all of him in her mouth. A low groan rumbled out of his chest and he licked his lips, observing her in veiled fascination.

Eventually, her eyes did open and she glanced up at him, the combination of the sight and what she was doing proving a little too much for Dante, who uttered an undisguised hiss of satisfaction and his fingers gripped the back of her head with rising need. He let his head roll back and bump against the back of his chair, fighting the urge to rock his hips in time with her strokes. Instead his grip on her got harsher and he pulled on the leash gently to force her even closer, his cock deeper in her mouth and her strokes to get faster. He hissed at the stifled moans coming from her until finally he found release.

He allowed a deep, pleased groan to escape him, holding her in place with his fingers grasping her hair, holding still for a few suspended moments until the ebb of his ecstasy. As soon as he released his breath, he loosened the hold on the leash and on her hair, allowing her to slide her mouth off him. She did so at a leisurely pace and until she released him with a soft kiss on the tip that made him shudder pleasurably. Dante sighed as he mastered his breathing and fended off the urge to purr like an overgrown cat at the sight of her. They remained in silence as he watched with fascination her tongue roll over her lips, wiping off some traces of his seed, even as a bead of it trailed down her chin.

He smirked and then leaned forward as she settled back onto the floor. He reached out and cupping her cheek with his hand, dragged his thumb across her lips to wipe off any traces.

“Good job, princess,” he said huskily.

“Thank you, master,” she mumbled, half-closing her eyes as his thumb lingered over her soft lips and he resisted the urge to kiss her senseless there and then.

He wanted to tell her how arousing it was to hear her utter that word at him, to watch her embrace this role he gave her, how much her trust meant. Lust alone was a heady mix with a strong hold on him, but to have it joined with appreciation and even affection was just too much.

“Still… you don’t expect me to let you off so easily, do you?” he told her slyly and stood up, zipping up his jeans.

Now she looked a bit nervous, eyes widening as he towered over her. As much as he detested scaring her… making her nervous was fair game.

“M-master?” she squeaked out as he tugged at the leash to make her stand up. He cupped her chin and leaned in with a calculated, wolfish grin.

“There’s still a bit more punishment I need to dole out, princess. I hope you’re prepared,” he purred.  

From the way her breath hitched, he deduced that whether she was or not, she was eagerly expecting it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero is a completely innocent child.

Dante glanced at her as he opened one of the drawers of his desk. “Not getting scared now, I hope.”

Tess chewed on her lip a little before answering. “No, master.”

“Good,” he said with a smile and retrieved a long loop of rope from the drawer.

Now she looked worried, her eye following the rope like a cat that has spotted a bird and he watched her thighs squirm as she rubbed them together.

“Hmm? Got something to say, princess?” he purred, starting to play with the rope, uncoiling it lazily.

He’d taken great care to pick the softest and yet most durable silk rope he could find, money be damned. This was a serious matter of pleasure. He wasn’t gonna just walk into a hardware store and grab the first rope he could find. He chuckled when she squinted at him irritably.

“Yeah. What are you planning, master?” she asked.

He grinned. “Nothing as coarse as what you’re thinking, princess,” he assured her. “I’m not hanging you from the ceiling, relax.”

He continued uncoiling the rope carefully, letting her watch him prepare it, mentally measuring out how much he’d need for what he intended to do. She seemed to be rocking on her heels impatiently, eyes glued to his hands as her lower lip caught between her teeth with a quiet, desperate anxiety.

“Stay still,” he commanded, letting go of the leash.

The rope was set, coils of it draped over his arm, ready to be used in the most beneficial manner. She flinched when the leash, now free, dropped down in front of her, settling all too perfectly between her breasts and reaching all the way down to her sex. As the warmed leather brushed against her she fought to withhold a low whine that threatened to make Dante snicker. He watched her shoulders heave slowly with her deep, conscious breathing – she clearly was trying to control herself a little.

He leisurely began unbuttoning his shirt, watching as her eyes flicked from the rope to his chest. He fought back a stupid grin and just gave her a show, lazily taking off the shirt, rolling it off his arms as he passed the rope from one arm to the other. He tossed the shirt over to his chair and rolled his shoulders in a lazy flex. Her gaze was certainly glued to his pecs and he smiled at the way her tongue peeked out as she ran it across her lips in a decidedly intrigued fashion.

“C’mere, princess,” he hummed and herded her against the desk again.

He guided her to brace against the desk and suppressed a happy sigh to watch her wonderful, squeezable ass on display as she had to bend at the waist.

“Now, _stay still_. Got that?” he purred.

She gulped. “Y-yes, master.”

“Good.”

He stepped away from her, taking slow steps backwards towards the mini bar. He smiled; he often heard complaints from Lady about the low light in his office but right now those old fixtures shed a pale luminescence with an almost golden hue that made her look irresistible. The light flattered the perfect roundness of her ass, the shadows cast on her thighs accentuating the stark contrast between pale, freckled skin and smoky nylons. The wine-dark torrent of her hair against her pale back, under that light, created an almost fiery halo around her shoulders and he watched her try to surreptitiously glance over her shoulder. Undoubtedly, she could feel his gaze on her back even as he reached over to pluck something from behind the mini bar. Although she often teased him for his failings at subtlety, he knew the floorboards of his office so well that he walked back to her in complete silence.

She actually jumped when he stopped behind her, just a hair’s breadth away from pressing against her back. He leaned in and she again flinched in surprise at his breath tickling her ear.

“I think you’ll like this, princess. I know magical sight is your thing, but there’s just a few things that are best appreciated in the dark,” he purred.

She gasped as he stretched a long and broad swath of black cotton over her eyes, tying it behind her head.

“Is this—“

“Yeah, the scarf you left last week.”

“Thanks? W-wow, you’re uh… going all out, master,” she said.

“Mm… I thought you’d like the surprise,” he purred, securing the blindfold in a snug bow. “It’s not too tight, is it?”

She shook her head. “N-no, it’s fine.”

Looking back, Dante would come to rank this as one of the most intimate and sensual things he’d ever experienced and in a weird way, also one of the most soothing. The many sensory cues created an almost reverent atmosphere. The quiet creaks and kinks of the soft, silk rope as it wrapped around her, her calm breathing, the feel of her skin as he coiled the rope around her, the brushing of his fingers against her as he looped the rope through its coils and tied the knots. He’d gone over this pattern in his head so many times he could have done it with his eyes closed, but watching the rope grow taut against her skin, squishing and squeezing strategically was a delight in and of itself.

He’d chosen the pattern carefully; it squeezed her breasts together like a corset, making her gasp as the rope tightened around her. It looped around the back of her neck and then he surprised her by passing the doubled rope between her legs and back up between her ass cheeks, getting a strangled yelp as he pulled it through. He smiled, watching her squirm as the rope rubbed against her sex intimately while he looped the rope through to secure it. He made sure to leave it slack enough that it would be both comfortable for her and for him to… use it creatively. He proceeded with looping the rope around her in halves, creating an intricate pattern of diamonds along her spine and torso, pulling taut to secure them and dig just little into her soft flesh.

“Don’t forget, no trying to be tough. If it hurts, you _tell_ _me_ ,” he reminded her, tying it off at last between her breasts and then turned her around. “Hands, please.”

Possibly more surprised than obedient, she raised her hands and he grabbed both her wrists in one hand. With calm efficiency he tied a complicated series of knots around her wrists with the remaining rope dangling from her chest, binding them together and tied it all off in such a way that she couldn’t really lower her wrists fully or extend them without tugging at the rope that passed over her sex.

“There we go, neatly packaged, princess,” he purred in her ear. “You could really do some damage, looking like that.”

He wasn’t sure if she was paying attention as her breathing had gotten deeper and a little more desperate, she squirmed over and over, flinching every time her arms moved enough to rub the rope against her. It dug in, visibly rubbing against her folds and he could see her shiver every time it touched her particularly nicely. He grinned and calmly caught her in his arms when she stumbled forward in distraction, blurting out a moan.

“Ah, getting overwhelmed already?” he teased.

“Bite me,” she growled.

_Smack!_

Tess yelped and just about jumped onto him as Dante’s hand connected with her backside in a hearty smack that, while it did no damage, caused such a shudder through her body that Dante found he had to steady her with one arm around her waist. He glanced down and saw her mouth hang half-open and he could easily imagine her eyes widening in shock, were it not for the blindfold. She arched into his touch as his hand settled over the steadily warming point of impact, over a patch of red blooming across her skin.

“What was that, princess?” he asked in a stern and quiet tone that sounded dangerously like _Vergil_ , of all people, so he dropped it like a hot potato.

She gulped. “Bite me, _master,_ ” she corrected herself in a whisper.

“That’s better, and yes I think I _will_ , later” he said more evenly, squeezing her sore bottom gently. “Something to say?” he added, seeing her hesitate.

“I… honestly was expecting riding crops or paddles,” she confessed.

Dante blurted a bark-like laugh and tilted his head. “Absolutely not,” he said, making her hiss by reddening her other cheek with an offhand smack. “I wouldn’t throw paint on the Mona Lisa and I wouldn’t damage a masterpiece like your ass, princess. Hands, only. Mine, exclusively, I might add.”

“I’m… flattered, master,” she squeaked as his hand squeezed the now tender patch of skin.

“You better be, or I might really spank your disobedient little ass,” he mused. “But I have a feeling that would hardly constitute punishment.”

“Oh no,” Tess ‘pleaded’ in the flattest voice ever. “I beg of you, master. I’ll behave.”

“Yeah, I doubt that,” Dante sighed and snapped up the trailing leash once more. “But at any rate, after taking the time to wrap you up so nicely… I’d rather like to play with you.”

He backed her up onto the desk again and guided her to lie flat on it, legs dangling off the side. He bent over her, hands braced on either side of her and he left a surprisingly chaste kiss on her lips.

“H-how would you like to play with me, master?” she murmured.

Clearly, she was all too aware what that word was doing to him because he swallowed hard to resist the urge to just take her there and then.

“Remember the little game we played when _you_ tied me up?” he said, grinning evily.

Her flushed face started to blanch a little. “Um…y-yes.”

His grin widened. “I think it’s time you had a taste of your own medicine. I’m going to play with you but you are _not_ going to come until I say so. Understood, princess?”

She said nothing, just bit on her lip anxiously and squirmed, nodding hurriedly. “W-will there be a prize at the end, master?”

“Oh, absolutely. I’m going to play with you until I think you’re about to break…” he purred in her ear. “And then I’m going to take you to bed and fuck you until you can’t walk straight for a few days. Sound fun?”

“Y-yes, master!” she squeaked.

“Thought so…” he said, slowly drawing his hands down her sides, over the ropes, occasionally slipping a finger between her skin and the ropes to give them a strategic little tug that got a gasp or a flinch out of her.

Her bound hands lay over her chest idly, fingers twitching as she seemed to instinctively want to reach out and touch him – yeah, he knew that feeling. He hadn’t appreciated how much he loved touching her until she tied him up to deprive him of it, and he suspected she might be going through the same torment now. Which suited him just fine.

He hooked a finger in the rope looping down along her middle, just above where it tucked into the folds of her sex. He started to tug slowly, adding tension bit by bit and angling it just right for the ropes to dig into her, rubbing her slick sex. Tess yelped and her back arched as she squirmed from the intimate torment. Her breathing hitched and her legs tightened together, rubbing anxiously. The blindfold made it next to impossible for her to anticipate what he might do, so her reactions were entirely spontaneous and honest.

She had nowhere to hide now.

He tugged the rope a bit harder, getting a strangled whimper from her as her pelvis all but lifted off the desk, suspended by the rope rubbing against her. It lasted only for a moment but from the way her breathing just _stopped_ until he eased her down again where it turned to startled gasps… she must’ve felt it was a lifetime.

He kissed along her shoulder, soothing his prior love bites, as he brought both hands over her breasts again. The ropes had squished them together and he appreciated the soft and pliable handfuls, rubbing his thumbs over her pert nipples, watching her chest rise and fall with her breathing. Again his hands slid down her body and wrenched a moan from her when his fingers finally brushed over her clit, peeking through the ropes digging into her.

She felt hot and he was more than happy to find her sopping wet – heck, he’d even enjoy cleaning up after this mess later. Her legs closed around his hand instinctively.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered her, pushing her thighs apart.

“S-sorry, master—“ she quavered.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, smirking.

She seemed startled by the question. “N-n-no, master! Please— _ah_!”

He pressed down with his fingers a little on her clit, digging in between the ropes to rub it slowly and gently in circular motions. She squirmed and he had the impression she was torn between wanting to take back control and arching into his touch, but the position made it hard for her to do so. He was contemplating how he could surprise her next…

_Brrrring! Brrrring!!_

Tess squeaked out a shriek that sounded like genuine surprise at the hoarse ring of the phone and Dante growled irritably. He’d forgotten the goddamn phone! He glanced down at her panting form for a moment and then an evil smile spread over his face.

“D-Dante—“ she blurted and he hurriedly pressed his finger across her lips.

“Hush up, princess, I’ll punish you in a moment, I have to take this,” he said, reaching over and picking up the receiver with his other hand.

“N-no--!” she yelped but then clamped her mouth shut.

“Devil May Cry,” he said with a practiced flat tone, standing over her.

“What the hell, old man?” Nero grumbled from the other end. “What bullshit job did you send me to do?”

“What’s the matter, kid, had trouble?” Dante said merrily, and Tess gasped quietly, no doubt realizing who was on the line.

He reached down and placed his hand on her torso to keep her from sitting up or escaping.

“No! I’m done! I came all the way out here in Fucksville, Middle-of-Nowhere for an extermination job that didn’t even take me an hour to do!” Nero growled.

“Them’s the breaks, Nero, not all of our jobs are end-of-the-world gigs,” Dante chuckled and dragged his hand back down towards Tess’ sex, making her hiss quietly and try to squirm away from him.

She shook her head vigorously. Naturally, he ignored her and his fingers curled under the ropes, tugging them once again to rub against her. She inhaled sharply but succeeded in holding in a moan that just came as a squeaking from her throat.

“You said this was urgent,” Nero insisted.

Dante tugged on the rope a little more insistently and Tess flinched hard enough to bang her foot on the side of the desk as her legs dangled. “’Course it was, demon infestations in the middle of a small town? That’s never something you wanna leave alone for long.”

She tried to shut her legs again but he pushed his knee between her legs to prevent her from doing so.

“What about the job you said you were taking?” Nero asked.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got my hands full with it,” Dante said with a shit-eating grin and let go of the rope, just to cup his hand over her sex. She whined silently.

Privately, Dante was torn between hanging up on the kid and drawing this out. Nero was curious enough. “Why, what is it?”

“Don’t worry about it, kid, I’ve got it covered. Tess is pretty tied up with it too,” he said, grinning down at her.

To his great amusement, Tess craned her neck up towards him with a look that was nearly a snarl and even gave him the finger, to which he wordlessly tutted at her and parted the ropes a bit to stroke her clitoris again in a slow, lazy back and forth.

“Oh, a spook job. Do you guys need a hand?” Nero asked and Dante almost hurt himself fighting off the snort that threatened to escape him.

On the desk, Tess squirmed harder and he grabbed the rope going down her middle to remind her to stay still, tugging it so it almost lifted her ass off the desk and getting a choked moan from her.

He scoffed a bit. “Nah, it’s alright, we got it. Just pick up your payment from the client and go home. You’ll like these boring jobs after a while.”

He blessed Nero’s obliviousness. “This isn’t like a date for you two, is it?” the boy asked with an apprehensive tone. “Like flirting on the job?”

Dante burst out laughing. “Maybe it is, kid. Who are you to judge?” he chuckled, moving the rope so it rubbed against her again.

“You guys are gross. I’m out.”

“Take care,” Dante said with a smile and then leisurely hung up.

“You’re…awful,” Tess hissed.

Dante tugged on the rope a little harshly, getting a startled moan from her. “Sorry?”

“You’re awful, master!” she spat, almost banging her head on the desk from the sudden intimate rub of the rope before he let go.

“Oh dear, that’s no way to talk, especially when you’re looking like that.”

He teased her clit with his forefingers slyly and then slowly pushed his middle finger into her, getting a drawn out, wet gasp from her.

“New orders, princess. Starting now, I don’t want to hear you trying to stifle your voice, is that clear?” he said sternly. “I’d like to hear the full explicit sound track, do you understand? And as I said earlier, _legs spread.”_

He underscored that order with a hearty smack on her thigh.  

“Y-y-yes, master!! _Aah_!” she yelped, her legs coming loose from around his hand.

He continued to tease and torment her with just his hand, his fingers moving with devastating expertise along her folds and over her clit, dipping into her slowly for a while and then retreating, just to fondle her all over again. His other hand played with the ropes and her skin, touching her chest, her neck and combing through her hair before he bent down and claimed a hungry kiss from her.

Her lips were on fire and she responded beautifully, her fingers reaching helplessly for some purchase on his chest as their tongues met for a merry little chase. He let her breathe, kissing his way to her ear to nibble on the lobe with a soft tug and down to her neck. He pressed his lips on the scar and then nipped her, quite hard, making her shrug helplessly as his fingers pumped lazily in her core before he pulled away to tug on the ropes again.

She uttered a whine and then moaned. “M-Master—“

“Tell me, princess,” he purred in her ear. “When you said you were thinking about this, was this what you had in mind?”

“K-kinda?” she squeaked.

He nipped her earlobe. “And did you imagine me doing this to you?”

“Y-Yes, master,” she admitted, gulping.

“And did you maybe touch yourself, thinking I was touching you?” he rumbled, caressing her folds with his fingers once more.

A whimper prevented her from answering immediately and her voice was shaking. “M-Master, I think…”

“Answer the question,” he insisted.

“Y-y-yes, master!!” she whined.

“How many times?”

Tess was squirming harder than ever. “T-two? M-Master—please—I’m—”

He pulled his hand away, earning a frustrated whimper from her. “Good girl, you’ve got self-control,” he said with a grin and braced his arms on either side of her to loom over her.

Tess breathed under him in deep, quick heaves. He could practically see the wave that had threatened to crash over her recede, leaving her sweaty, obviously achy and very much unsatisfied. Which was perfect.

“M-master…you’re cruel,” she accused him quietly.

“Am I?” he answered, standing straight. “Maybe, but what else can I do with this naughty, mouthy princess on my desk?”

All she could say in reply was a grumpy little whine as she squirmed her legs together.

“Nothing to say?” he teased. “But I think you’re getting uncomfortable here. C’mon, up and at ‘em, princess,” he said, taking hold of the leash and her hands and helping her sit up and then stand from the desk.

“I have a few words, master, but they aren’t fit for your ears,” she hissed and Dante just chuckled.

“I’m sure you do,” he grinned. “Now follow me.”   

He guided her carefully along, watching her like a hawk for any unsteadiness, to the foot of the stairs leading up to the landing, whereupon he scooped her up in his arms, making her yelp and then stifle a moan.

“We’re going upstairs?” she blurted as he started to climb the stairs.

“Yup and I don’t trust you to climb up in heels, blind-folded _and_ tied like a treat,” he muttered. “Not to mention hot and bothered.”

He walked up the stairs and all the way to the door of his room, nudging it open with his elbow easily. In his arms, Tess stiffened up a little; she must have guessed they were going into his room now and he set her down on the hardwood floor, making sure her blind-fold stayed in place.

If she thought he’d been mean to her so far, she had another thing coming.     


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante reveals himself as a magnificent shit.

The moment her feet touched the floor, Dante spun her round so her back was against him and grasping the rope on her back, just above her butt, he brought her to attention.

“Few steps forward princess,” he purred, then walked her up to the window of his bedroom, which faced the main street from which one would normally turn into the alley that his shop could be found in.

In the gloom outside the only light came from a distant streetlight and the neon signs of a couple of small shops beyond. The pale red light coming in outlined her form perfectly, giving her pale skin a rosy glow, and the shadows cast by the ropes created such an artistic picture, Dante actually regretted not being much of a photographer. He wouldn’t mind having such a shot framed on his wall for his personal enjoyment. He licked his lips with anticipation of what he had planned. She moaned when he pushed her against the window, her bound hands flush on her chest as he pressed her into the cold glass. Her butt stuck out and the tension created between her body and the ropes pulled them tight against her sex, wrenching a groan from her.  

“W-wait! M-master, a window—“ she babbled.

“I’m aware,” he growled in her ear. “Stay still.”

“B-but--!”

“Orders, princess,” he said, smacking her pert bottom with his hand, getting a yelp out of her, and then squeezing the tender spot indulgently. “Stay.”

He let her tremble there in anticipation and embarrassment as he took a step back to remove his jeans. From the way her head turned, she undoubtedly heard the zipper go down and the heavy denim slide off his legs before he kicked it gently to the side.

“M-Master, wait—“ she stammered. “This isn’t—“

“Quiet,” he said, bracing against the window sills on either side of her to lean close and whisper in her ear. “There’s nobody outside. And you look very appetizing in this light, princess.”

He walked his fingers over her stomach back down to between her legs, actually pulling the rope aside so he’d have free access to her. He tucked his face into her neck and nibbled on her skin like a tasty treat while his fingers got to work, poking and prodding and fiddling with her until the witch started to breathe faster again, pressed against the glass and moaned. He wrapped his other arm around her and ground against her, slowly inching his hand down.

“Imagine if someone were to come by, huh?” he whispered. “Wouldn’t that be shocking?”

She shivered. “P-please—“

“They might look up and see you pressed against the window, trussed up like this,” he purred. “Making such a face because I’m touching you like this, princess. And since I specifically told you not to hold it in, they might hear you too.”

“Y-yes, ma- _aaaa…_ ” the word melted into a wet moan as he pushed two fingers into her, his other hand ceaselessly stroking her clit.

“Glad you agree,” he chuckled. “Legs spread, don’t make me say it again,” he admonished when her legs squirmed.

He enjoyed watching her squirm as she obeyed, and arched into his touch. He made sure to pull his hand away from her folds when she did, listening for that whiny moan and resuming only when it felt like she had relaxed enough. Soon enough, his methodical gentle touches were eking out moans and sighs from the redhead and Dante savored the sheer enjoyment of just touching his partner and knowing that doing so was driving her nuts.

He loved the feel of her walls trying to squeeze around his fingers but every time he felt them contract he’d slow down and almost pull his fingers out, getting more whimpered protests. All the same, he paid attention to the street outside. He may have enjoyed making her nervous but there was no way he’d let some random idiot on the street clap eyes on _his_ little treat. All that biting and nipping was establishing that this princess was his.

“M-Master—“ Tess said breathlessly. 

“Hmm? Lot on your mind?” he asked, tweaking her clit between his fingers and getting a startled hiss from her.

She let a strangled moan. “P-please… master. Please c-can I—“

“You want to come?” he rumbled in her ear lowly.

“Yesmaster” she squeaked. “Please can—“

“No,” he said softly and ignored her frustrated groan.

“B-But—“

“Ah-ah, no backtalking,” he snapped. “I don’t want you to come yet.”

“Whyyy…” she whined.

“Because I’m not satisfied yet,” he growled.

And therein was the problem he’d been fighting off all night. The demon in his blood was bubbling to the surface and Dante didn’t think he could deny his instincts for much longer, but he also didn’t want to let them run rampant. So there would need to be a compromise.

Tess grew tense. “Wh-wha…?”

“My naughty little princess,” he purred, voice huskier than before, rumbling right next to her ear like a cat in heat. “Haven’t you picked up on what you’re doing to _me_ , looking like this and calling me ‘master’?”

She stood so very still. She had an inkling, for sure, and he grinned widely. His teeth felt sharp and his fingers tingled, the nails wanting to grow and his skin was practically electric with the desire to just let loose. Abruptly he pulled her away from the window, spinning her around to pin her against the wall next to it. It took tremendous effort, but in that same time it took to pin her to the wall, he let go, allowing his demonic blood to bubble forth as the demonic form swept across him and he towered over her, radiating warmth and power.

“ _This_ , princess,” he growled, burying his face into her neck, ignoring the way his spiked chin and hard angles dug into her skin. “This is what you do to me. I just want to eat you up.”

Tess uttered a strangled moan as he licked her neck hungrily and then nipped her skin, sharp teeth pinching at the soft flesh menacingly but never breaking it. He pressed against her, to nuzzle her neck, up to her jawline and finally, to demand a kiss that really felt like he was trying to eat her face. His tongue forced her mouth open and curled around her tongue demandingly. The demonic form’s sharp senses were alive to her presence. Her arousal, her heat and need and her nervousness – not fear, just excitement – it brought a primal hunger in him… but he still wasn’t done playing.

“M-master…” she uttered when he finally let her go to run his hands down her sides, just barely allowing his claws to brush over her skin. “Please, I _caaaaa_ \--!!” 

Then his mouth was on her again, his teeth closing around her nipple and squeezing dangerously before his tongue soothed the aching, sensitive nub as he lowered himself to the floor in front of her.

Dante had met so many demons who had boasted that they’d make him kneel and all of them had been found wanting. If only he could see their faces now as he knelt all too happily in front of a red-head witch whose head could barely clear his chest. He reached his hands around her thighs and grabbed her ass with both hands, giving it a hearty squeeze, making her hiss and squirm as his claws threatened to dig in.

“W-wait, what—oh no—“ Tess stammered, looking down regardless of the blind-fold.

“I’m going to have a snack,” he purred, running his tongue over his fangs as he pulled the ropes aside.

“N-n-no, master I don’t want to get eaten--!!” she yelped but then the rest of her argument dissolved into a series of babbled obscenities and moans the moment he ran his thick tongue up the front of her core.

A primal, deep purr thrummed out of his chest as he shoved his face between her legs to run his tongue across her puffy, wet labia all the way to the front, pressing against the clit and wrenching a long, wet moan from her that she could not, in any way, hope to stifle. His hands squeezed her thighs as he kept them apart.

“What a tasty snack you are,” he purred.

“M-Master, no, I can’t last— _Nngh_ …!” she squealed as he pushed her thigh up effortlessly, almost slinging it over his shoulder to keep her from shutting her legs.

His teeth raked across the soft flesh of her inner thigh and he nipped her and soothed her in turns, handily preventing any rational word from coming out of her mouth. She moaned as his fangs left love bites all over her legs on their way back to her soaked core.

“N-no, no I can’t—“

_Smack!_

His hand came down on her backside with a forceful slap that made her groan and staggered her forward  into his mouth while his hand squeezed the sore and tender skin to distract her and prolong the torment.

“Very disobedient, princess,” he purred. “I won’t be stopping until you’re loud enough that the neighbors will complain in the morning.”

He smacked her ass again and she groaned, sighing out a dazed yes-master, before he pushed his face against her to savor this treat. She arched into him as his tongue lapped hungrily over her folds, curled around her clit and then dipped into her core to the tune to her moaning and startled sighs. His nose pushed against her clit and his hand smacked her ass once again, squeezing the stricken flesh immediately after. She melted under his ministrations, almost folding in half over him but he held her upright, let her support her weight on top of him easily. His teeth squeezed her tortured clitoris gently and she almost fell to pieces.

“P-please,” Tess begged with a gasp, head shaking from side to side. “M-masteeeeer—please I…I can’t…! I need—I need…”

Those words almost turned him into goo, he had to admit. She sounded so damn desperate, his heart skipped a beat. She said she _needed_ him. He reluctantly removed his face from between her legs with a sigh, grinning a bit at the amount of fluids slathered over most of his face from her and licked his lips clean of the delectable treat. He slowly stood up, supporting her in case she fell over.

“What do you want me to do to you, princess?” he rasped, nuzzling her neck.

“Wh…whatever… I don’t…” she stammered.

“I need to hear it,” he insisted.

She took a deep, shaky breath. “M-master, please… please just _fuck_ _me_.”

Those five words almost broke him and it took all his self-control to resist and he reached up and with a sharp tug of the expertly tied knot, to free her hands from the binds. Her wrists were red under the ropes but he’d care for that later; all he spared was a kiss on the red rope marks. Now he couldn’t really wait any longer. He snatched the leash again and tugged her along as he stepped backwards.

“In that case, I’m taking you to bed,” he said and smirked at the whimpered thank-you that escaped her as she blindly stumbled forward, into his expectant arm. He pulled the blindfold off her at last and she blinked dazedly a few times before locking eyes with him. She looked almost to the end of her wits and he fought the urge to laugh at her predicament. She seemed about to speak and then her gaze lingered over the room and she frowned.

“You… got a new bed?” she blurted.

He did chuckle at that. “Had to, old one was falling apart.”

“And this was the biggest bed frame you could get?” she asked, eyeing up the large, imposing bed that now just about filled the room.

“I’m a big boy, princess, I like to stretch,” he growled. “And it’s got its perks. Such as…”

He pushed her close to it and with a tug of the ropes and the leash, guided her to flop onto it with her legs over the edge and her heels barely touching the floor.

“Being just the right size to bend you over,” he purred in her ear as he stepped behind her and loomed over her, close enough that his chest brushed her back.

She whined and her hips arched back against him, her pressing onto his crotch with urgency and getting a low hiss from the demon.

“Yes, it’s tempting to take you like this,” he growled and reached over to start undoing the knots of the ropes, tied so that all it took to undo them were some smart tugs. “But these need to go because I want you all to myself, princess.”

“Y-y-yes, master!” she whimpered. “P-please—“

He yanked the ropes off her, watching the pressure marks on her skin that would fade with some good TLC and he looped the rope for its next purpose, then reached down and hefted her onto the bed proper, length-wise. She sank into the luxurious mattress with a sigh until he shimmied between her legs.

“Wrists,” he snapped and coiled the rope around them before he dragged the rest of the rope up over her head, followed by her arms. “Are your hands ok?” he asked after a pause.

“Y-yes master,” she squeaked.

He smiled and secured the rope tying her arms to the bedpost. She squirmed as soon as he was done and seemed to be testing them, just to whine quietly. He looked down at her and licked his lips. She was soaked and ready for him, her breasts rising and falling with each ragged breath. The love bites he’d left all over her were reddened against her pale skin and she had craned her neck up to look at him from under half-lidded eyes.

“I’ve been looking forward to this for a while, princess,” he purred, tilting his head as a grin spread across her face suddenly.

“Payback for wounded pride, master?” she managed.

“And then some,” he said with a grin full of fangs. “And I believe it’s time to collect. Are you ready for me, princess?”

“Yes master—“ she breathed.

He couldn’t wait. While tying her up his cock had peeked out of the sheath of his crotch, hot and already drooling some pre and he knew he’d snap if he didn’t take the dive. He grabbed her hips with both hands and slid into her in one fluid motion, cutting short her reply into a drawn out moan. Her chest arched upwards as he inched forward until their hips were in contact and he was enveloped whole in her warm, thick embrace.

“Yes, I’d say you are,” he growled. “Now, be a good girl and remember: you are not to come until I say.”

“B-But—“ she whined.

“But nothing,” he said sharply. “I do encourage you to scream for me, if it’ll help.”

He did not give her opportunity to reply, he arched back to withdraw until he almost slid out of her and then thrust forward hard, eliciting a satisfying moan from the witch. Her arms tugged the rope tying her to the bedpost taut and her hips arched off the bed to meet him. They lost themselves to the motion, the rising tempo of his thrusts and the way his hands roughly caressed her hips. He narrowed his eyes at her, her eyes fixed on him and the way his face contorted with need as he fucked her.

This went beyond the casual and even more romantic and intimate sex they had as part of their strange but affectionate relationship. No, this was primal, this was Dante letting his baser, demonic instincts have their day and her accepting and enjoying them. He gave himself permission to be harsh and dominant and demanding and she knew she was doing this to him. This carnal need spelled out in every stroke, every caress and every syllable in the way she moaned and squealed, the way curses and his name were spelled out in feverish babbling or anguished gasps.

More, she screamed. And he gave it to her, all but pinning her to the mattress as he covered her, her legs locking around his waist demandingly. His thrusts were harder, more desperate and dominant.

 _You’re mine,_ he said without words. **_Mine._**

 _Yes,_ she conceded.

“M-Master—D-Dante…I-I… _ungh_ —I—fuck—!” she stuttered between gasps.

Her moaning was growing insistent, her breathing shallow and anxious, her body twitching as he picked up the pace again, his face in her neck to bite and lick and kiss.

“You want to come?” he purred, getting a few whimpers and frantic nods as he grabbed her ass to the effect of shutting down her vocabulary. “ _Beg_ for it, princess.”

“P-please…! Please please please— _please_!! I have to— _aaaaughfuuuuuck_!” she hissed through clenched teeth and he heard the creak of the ropes as she tugged harder.

“Almost there,” he rasped, feeling as evil as he’d ever get.

“ _Pleeeease_!!” she screamed, thumping her head on the pillow below her. “I can’t—I can’t…!! Please—please just let me—let me…!”

His hand grabbed the leash and made her still as he loomed over her, luminous red eyes in the gloom of the room, grinning down at her like a hungry wolf.

“Come for me, princess,” he purred.

With that, she just broke under him; _hard._ He had planned this. Build her up so high and far that she’d fall harder and faster. His hips pistoned forward and Tess couldn’t even make a sound, her mouth just hung open in a silent scream as her body seized, her pelvis arching off the bed. Then she flopped back onto the mattress with strangled screams and wet moans punctuated by gasps. Dante grinned; her walls were constricting around him in agony as he continued to thrust slowly despite her protestations and begging to slow down or stop. He hardly needed to move, actually, she rocked her pelvis against him so readily that he almost chuckled at her quiet despair and the amount of obscenities and affections surrounding repetitions of his name and exclamations of wonder in at least three languages between breaths.

Well, not like he could keep this up for long, either. He’d gotten so worked up that his release came right at her heels, just as her eyes fluttered open to meet his as he came undone, a bestial growl tumbling out of his chest just before his eyes snapped shut. He closed his fists around handfuls of bedcover, elbows locking as he collapsed on top of her, buried deep inside her. They were suspended in this perfect moment in complete silence for a long, maybe everlasting second or two until her legs finally relaxed enough to disentangle from around his waist and her wrists to thump limply against the headboard.

Her breathing was shaky and he finally unclenched his fists, vaguely making a mental note to toss this torn bedspread. He still lay there with his face against her neck, hot breath tickling her skin and with the greatest effort, he reached up and with a tug of a knot, released her arms. They flopped uselessly on either side and he almost collapsed on top of her again but braced on his elbows, giving her the time to find her breathing again before he made an attempt to slide out of her.

“W-wait… just… a second…” she squeaked and he froze, feeling her walls tighten again before finally relinquishing him.

He chuckled ruefully and feeling his strength drain from him, he toppled over sideways beside her, relinquishing his demonic form at last, feeling like a giant cramp that had finally relaxed. He stared at her, eyes closed and smiling dazedly up at the ceiling vaguely. He reached over to her hand and tugged it close, to kiss the skin where it had been rubbed pink by the ropes and idly massage it between his fingers.

Finally she opened her eyes and with the greatest effort, turned over to face him.

“Well, hello there,” he said quietly.

“Holy shit,” she whispered dreamily and then covered her mouth and buried her face into the pillow in mortification as Dante barked out a laugh.

“The highest of compliments,” he chuckled. “You okay?” he added, eying her over.

“I’ll let you know when the room stops spinning,” she giggled. “No, I’m alright… relatively…”

“Legs numb?” he teased.

“I don’t think I will be going anywhere for a day,” she groaned and again put her face in the pillow.

“Do you need ice?” he asked, reaching over and caressing her thigh softly.

“No just… just this,” she sighed, hugging the pillow.

“Let me make you comfortable,” he grunted, sitting up with shaky limbs and pulling the soiled and torn bedspread out from under her, tossing it at the foot of the bed and then pulled the fresh bedsheet and blanket over her.

“My hero,” she crooned and nuzzled the pillow.

“I got some ointment for your rope marks and your butt—“ he started, about to turn.

“N-no, later… just… c’mere,” she said, lifting her arm weakly and waggling her fingers at him.

He chuckled and conceding that he really wasn’t in a position to shuffle off the way he was, he dropped onto the bed again and crept towards her, just to find her scooching right into his arms. She nuzzled right up to him and he curled his arms around her, letting her use his arm as a pillow as she tugged the bedsheet close to her.

“Was it worth it?” he whispered.

“Yeah…” she purred. “Fuck, you were mean.”

“Why thank you,” he grinned.

“…Nero didn’t suspect, did he?” she asked.

“Nero’s too innocent to work this out,” Dante scoffed.

“I hope for your sake that’s right.”

“Are you angry about the window too?” he teased.

She mumbled. “I should be… but I’m too sleepy to give a fuck now.”

He kissed the top of her head. “That’s fair,” he mumbled.

There would be time to quibble in the morning. For now, he pulled the blanket over himself and her better and resigned himself to a much needed night of good sleep, with his lust and demon both fiercely satisfied and more in a mood to just cuddle with his favorite red-head.

Dante was eventually yanked out of his cozy sleep by a persistent thumping noise from afar that nevertheless tickled awake his senses. He peeled his eyes apart to see sunlight streaming into his room and took a deep breath through his nose before yawning viciously and hugging Tess close to him. She was still sound asleep and he could feel her breathing on his chest.

After a few dazed blinks, he pin-pointed the noise. Someone was banging on his office door. He had half a mind to ignore them but then realized that they had been persistently knocking for a bit. Irritated, he gently disentangled himself from Tess, thankful that she was in that state where even firing a gun next to her head wouldn’t wake her up. He tucked her in and scratched the back of his neck as he scanned the room for his pants or his underpants—he found the latter and scooped them up as he headed for the stairs, pulling them up just before he climbed down.

The hammering knocks persisted and seemed to be getting even more impatient. He scowled and walked over to the door to unlock it as the knocking finally stopped, as though whoever was outside realized they were finally getting someone’s attention.

Dante wrenched the door open with a scowl, blinking back sunlight.

“Well, well, sleepin’ beauty finally awake?” Morrison drawled after a momentary surprise, taking a step back and sucking on his cigar.

“Yeah, yeah, morning to you too,” Dante grumbled.

“Wrong side of the bed?” the older man chuckled and almost absently scanned the office over Dante’s shoulder.

“What do you want?” the hunter said curtly. “Whenever you show up this early it’s never good. Either I owe someone or you want something.”

Morrison still stared over Dante’s shoulder and Dante noticed his lips pursed curiously as he removed his cigar and held it uncertainly in his hand. He seemed on the verge of saying something but then just lowered his gaze to the ground and chuckled.

“I came about some business, but you know what? It can wait,” he said mirthfully. “But for pity’s sake… you better treat your lady to some breakfast.”

“What,” Dante blurted flatly and then looked over his shoulder.

“Just do it, you bonehead,” Morrison said, already turning around to walk away. “Be a gentleman, for once.”

Dante narrowed his eyes at Tess’ lacy bustier, hanging from the side of his desk like a little black and purple lacy flag.

“Right,” Dante huffed and shut the door, his face a little too red for his own comfort.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was certainly a ride, wasn't it?


End file.
